


Thank You, Earl

by VermontScribble



Series: The Tea Tree [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Children, Family, Humanised Tea, Multi, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermontScribble/pseuds/VermontScribble
Summary: Bergamot has a child, and learns something new about her 'father', Earl.
Relationships: Chai/Bergamot, Earl Grey/Darji E Ling
Series: The Tea Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574923
Kudos: 2





	Thank You, Earl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I am so sorry for the current lack of writing. I will admit it has been because I got the flu recently and am just steadily recovering, but it's also because I've been really unmotivated to do anything. I found this short story when going through my Google Docs and so even this is something recycled. I cleaned it up a little and decided to post it, but if I'm honest, it is also a product of my laziness.  
> When I have the motivation I may write a few new things for you, and maybe nearer to Christmas when I find it hard to sleep, I will. Until then, enjoy this short story and again, apologies for my lack of writing.

“A magician  _ never _ reveals her secrets!”

“You’re not a magician, you’re an accountant, _ where did you get a baby _ ?”

“As I said,” Bergamot smirked, stirring her tea gently “A magician never reveals her secrets!” 

Earl smacked himself on the forehead, taking his half-moon glasses off to pinch either side of his nose -- hard. It was either she kidnapped the poor urchin, or there was something she just wasn’t telling him. 

He glared at her from behind his hand, lowering it to cover his mouth. The silk white gloves did nothing to help hide his paling skin underneath, as he was sure he’d just become the same colour as them. 

“Look, Bergamot, is there something you’re not telling me, here?” Earl asked, leaning in closer to look at her properly. He hadn’t done that for a while and it was strange to look at her this way. Even without his glasses he could see her curls of orange hair tied with pretty green ribbons. The red of her cheeks and the freckles dotted all over her face. He felt pale and gross in comparison to her radiance.

“No, of course not!” She giggled, the baby in her arm happily cooing along with her sweet chuckle. Earl bit his bottom lip, feeling his stomach drop with worry. If this child wasn’t hers, then who on Earth did it belong to? He became fearful that they might come searching and blame him. Not that he looked sketchy or anything like that, just that he was tall, pale and overall odd looking.

“Then tell me this, Bergamot. Where. Did. You. Get. A. Baby?!” He asked slowly, making sure to pronounce every word with each letter so carefully placed like his speech had become some form of verbal calligraphy. 

“She’s mine! Earl, please, I wouldn’t kidnap a baby! Especially not one this tiny!” Bergamot exclaimed with a hiss, gesturing to the size of the baby in her arms. She was a tiny little thing, her hands balled into tiny little grumpy fists as she looked around confusedly at the surroundings. 

“With who?” Earl asked, nearly snapping. He wasn’t angry with her! He never would be, of course. Her antics were what kept him happy most of the time. 

“Ah.” Bergamot frowned, looking down at the child. She wanted to say that it was Chai, but the thought of outing herself to someone as old as Earl put fear into her stomach. She gulped. Chai was…a woman. She might have been a woman indeed but then there was a donor involved and that wasn’t so weird, was it? She could just say that!

“I…went to a donor.”

Earl’s pale and pasty face went a shade of pink. Not with satisfaction from the answer but with anger. Pent up rage he never thought he’d be using.

“You’re a single  _ mother _ !?  _ Bergamot _ ! You need someone loving and helpful to help you raise this child. I would help but I’m old enough to be it’s  _ grandfather _ at this age! Honestly, girl, do you think that was  _ smart _ !? You should be–,” He was interrupted by Bergamot’s upset shriek of ‘No!’. 

“No?” Earl asked, face setting back to its pale dusty grey. 

“I – It’s – I don’t want to tell you about my partner because you might hate me. You always tell me off and you’re going to kill me if I tell you this!” Bergamot said, lip quivering and tears threatening to fall down her red face. Earl shook his head slowly.

“Darling. If you need to tell me, please.” He said. She took a deep breath, looking down at the child and then back at him. 

“I have a girlfriend.” She admitted. She felt the weight on her shoulders fade, suddenly. She just hoped she hadn’t done the wrong thing and made a very bad decision. 

Earl raised his eyebrows, a kind and genuine smile dusting his lips. He clapped gently and, to Bergamot’s surprise, a well dressed man followed the unspoken command. 

“This is my husband, Darji,” He chuckled. Bergamot felt her jaw drop. She couldn’t believe it. Two dads! Awesome! And this meant that she wouldn’t have to be afraid of being so open anymore. She felt so relieved and…she felt free.

She smiled at the two of them with a happy nod. 

“Thank you, Earl…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Note that I do requests. Either send me an email (magpies0musings@gmail.com) or send one to my Tumblr messages or inbox at anika-writes-things and I'll see what I can do for you. Also, I hope that you enjoyed this and if you want to see more of the Tea Tree, just let me know. I have a bunch of characters and am looking to develop them, so I wouldn't be opposed. Anyway, that will be all. Good bye, now.


End file.
